When Two Worlds Meet
by StrikeNimbus5280
Summary: DISCLAIMER: I am in no way affiliated with J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., Scholastic, Bloomsbury, or anyone with the rights to Harry Potter. All rights go to their respectful owners. PLEASE REVIEW, IT WOULD MAKE ME VERY HAPPY! This is my first fanfic, so cut me a little slack here if it's bad. It's about Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy falling in love.
1. Prologue

When Two Worlds Meet: Prologue

"But dad, I don't wanna go!" Scorpius Malfoy protested. It was May 7, 2016, 18 years after the end of the last wizarding war and the yearly party for survivors and their families was tonight.

Draco Malfoy sighed. "Scorp, please come for me. You've never came before and there are people who want to meet you!" he said, straightening his son's red bow tie. "Please, for me?"

Scorpius sighed. "Fine. Dad, your tie is crooked." He said, fixing his dad's thin purple tie. All of the people who helped during the war were wearing a purple tie or purple scarf, depending on their gender. Since Draco was a forced Death Eater and had saved Harry Potter's life in Malfoy Manor, he was considered to be on the 'good side'.

"We have to leave in 5 minutes, you boys better be ready!" Astoria shouted up the stairs of their small home in Muggle London.

"Be ready in a minute, dear!" Draco shouted back. "Ready, Scorp? You know you're lucky, most kids don't get a look at Hogwarts until they're 11."

"Yeah yeah, I'm ready. " He sighed again. "Not like I'm _not_ starting next year or anything." he mumbled under is breath so his father couldn't hear. He grabbed his coat off his parents' bed where his mother had put it for him and followed his dad downstairs.

"Oh, Scorp, you look great!" Astoria said, hugging her son. "Let's go!" she said, whisking her husband into the fireplace to use the floo into Hogsmeade where they would get on the carriages to the castle. Scorpius went next, followed by Astoria.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

"Rose! Hugo! Get down here, we're going to be late!" Hermione Weasley shouted, her voice echoing through their house in Godric's Hallow.

"Hugo, hand me your other shoe." Rose Weasley said as she finished tying the left one on her 8-year-old brother's foot. "Hurry, we have to go!"

"Here, Rosie." Hugo said, handing her his other shoe. She quickly tied it on his foot.

"Kids, please!" Ron Weasley yelled. "Your mother and I do not want to be late!"

"Coming!" Rose shouted back. "Hugo, stop messing with your hair!" she said, fixing her little brother's hair for the umpteenth time.

The two kids raced downstairs and the Weasley family left for the party.


	2. Chapter 1

**Please**** review!**

**AN:**** Thanks to Sarah F. for pointing that I put 8 years instead of 18 in the prologue, I have fixed it! Also, the 'muggle portable electronic game device' is supposed to be a Nindendo DS, I was thinking about what boys liked when I was around 8 or 9 and I wanted to show that Hermione never fully switch to a wizarding lifestyle, and that passed on to her children. My replies to reviews will be at the bottom of each chapter, and feel free to ask any questions you have about the story through a review! Love you guys! ~Mara (a.k.a. StrikeNimbus5280)**

Scorpius sighed as he sat in the carriage. He pulled out his favorite book, _To Kill a Mockingbird_, and started to read. "Are we ever going to actually go to the castle?" Scorpius asked his mum, who was sitting across from him.

"In a minute dear, they want to fill each carriage so the thestrals don't get overworked." she said. "Oh look, it's the Weasleys!" she said as Ron, Hermione, Rose, and Hugo climbed into the carriage, followed by Draco, who as already catching up with Ron. As soon as everyone was sitting, the carriage started moving with a slight jolt.

Scorpius knew there was someone sitting next to him, but he didn't notice until he heard a girl's voice. "What book is that?" she asked with a smile.

"_To Kill a Mockingbird_, it's a muggle book, you've probably never heard of it." Scorpius said, finishing his paragraph. He looked up from his book to see a pair of deep blue eyes looking back. The person they belonged to had the prettiest golden red hair he had ever seen.

"Actually, it's one of my favorites," the girl smiled. "Hi, I'm Rose." she held out her hand for him to shake.

"Hi, I'm Scorpius," he smiled back and shook her hand.

"Ah, so you're the infamous Scorpius, I was beginning to think I wouldn't meet you until Hogwarts next year!" she laughed. "We hear about you every year."

"You're going to be in my year? Good, I'll at least know one person." He smiled. "I didn't really want to come before but my dad practically begged me this year, so here I am."

Rose laughed, "So you came because you were begged… did he have to bribe you at all?"

"Damn it, I should have tried to get money out of this!" Scorpius smacked the palm of his hand on his forehead, sounding annoyed at himself.

"Scorpius! Language!" Astoria gave him a glare that could rival Molly Weasley's. She had been talking to Hermione, who was suppressing a laugh at Astoria's ability to know when her son cursed.

Rose giggled and Scorpius' face turned a bright red, making his short blond hair seem brighter. "Mum, please not in front of the one person I'll know in my year!" Astoria pretended she didn't hear her son's reply and kept chatting with Hermione.

"Whoa… are your eyes _grey_?!" Hugo said, a look of awe on his face. He had been sitting across from Scorpius, but he had been playing with some sort of muggle portable electronic game device and had just noticed Scorpius' existence.

"Yeah… why, is that a bad?" Scorpius said, suddenly self-conscious. _Get ahold of yourself, Scorp!_ He thought to himself. _You've never been self-conscious before!_

"No, I've just never seen grey eyes before." Hugo shrugged his shoulders and went back to playing with his muggle game device.

"Wait, let me see your eyes." Rose said, gently tilting his head towards her. "Whoa…" she said as she looked into his eyes, "You really do have grey eyes." She then took in the rest of his features; he had is dad's bright blond hair and nose with his mum's rounded chin and perfect lips.

Scorpius looked back, noticing her features as well. She had her dad's red hair with her mother's hair's waviness, though not quite bushy, with her fathers blue eyes. "Yeah, they are… I have my dad's eyes."

Rose, Hugo, and Scorpius talked during the rest of the carriage ride to the castle, which is when Scorpius realized not only how different the Weasleys were from the Malfoys, but how he had always wanted a family like the Weasleys. Scorpius knew that he had a better family then his father had when he was a kid; he had a loving mother who was always there for him, his father was always there as well and taught him little magic tricks when his mum wasn't around. He had always wished for siblings, which was the one thing his parents were unable to give him, they had had a hard enough time trying to have him, which was why his mum was so over protective.

Finally they approached the castle and slowed to a stop outside the steps to the main entrance.

**Norbertaledragon:****The original version did have a divider, but it got lost when I copied and pasted it, I should have checked before I published it. I'll watch to make sure the divider is clear next time I use one. Also, the kids' descriptions are coming in this chapter, I had a plan in the works for it before I read your review.**

**InsanityRulesInSanity:**** Thank you! So glad you liked it, I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much as you did the prologue.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:**** I am aware that Victoire is pronounced like Victwah in French, but I thought she needed a good nickname other than Vic or Vicky. I wrote a lot of this chapter before I finished the first and I am aware that the first sentence of this chapter is the same as the last sentence of the previous chapter. It was a coincidence but it works so I'm going to keep it as is. The Alicia mentioned in the following chapter is Alicia Spinnet. I had a hard time debating whether to use Katie Bell or Alicia Spinnet here, but I decided on Alicia because no one remembers her. Also expect some strong Hufflepuff characters later in the story (Teddy is a Hufflepuff in this story and he was going to be a strong Puff character but, he already graduated.) Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews, you have no idea how happy they make me! I'm going to try to make my regular uploading day Wednesdays, but take it easy on me if I'm a day or two early or late. Also, I've been thinking a lot about families and ships lately; I have decided there are going to be a total of three sets of twins (although I know two of them are not confirmed and are debatable.) and at least two gay/lesbain couples at some point in the story. I live in America and there is a lot going on about marriage equality and I want to show my support for gay couples.**

**Sorry for the long author's note, but it's a long chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! -Mara**

The carriage slowed to a stop outside the castle's main entrance. Scorpius had been talking to Rose and Hugo the whole way and hadn't really gotten a good look at the castle until he stepped out of the carriage. "Whoa..." he said, gawking at the magnificent castle.

"Yeah, it's pretty amazing, isn't it?" Rose said with a smile. "Hard to believe we'll be living here in four months."

"It's huge! I dunno how we're going to find all of our classes!" Scorpius explained. As soon as Scorpius finished talking, a tall boy with kelly green eyes and deep purple hair ran out of the castle, closely followed by a girl with long blond hair and bluish-grey eyes. "Rosie!" the boy shouted as he hugged Rose, almost knocking her over.

"Teddy, relax! You saw me three days ago!" she said with a laugh as she hugged him back.

"You know Teddy, always greets people by practically knocking them over. Sometimes I think I'll have to jinx him to stay still whenever he sees someone he knows." the girl said, giving Rose a small hug. "Meanwhile we have a total stranger standing here and Teddy's probably scared him," she turned her attention to Scorpius, "I'm Victoire Weasley, but you can call me Tori." she smiled, holding out her hand.

"I'm Scorpius Malfoy." he said, smiling and shaking her hand. "Nice to meet you."

"We finally get to meet Scorpius!" Teddy said as he wrapped an arm around Victoire's waist. "I'm Teddy, Tori's boyfriend." he smiled and shook Scorpius' hand. "It's kind of funny considering the Weasleys and Potters are pretty much my siblings, besides Tori," he said, kissing the top of Victoire's head.

They all walked inside of the castle. When Scorpius looked up and saw the 142 staircases Hogwarts has, some of which move, his jaw practically hit the floor. "Well, that's going to make finding classes a _real joy." _He said with a sigh. Rose shrugged and walked into the Great Hall.

"You get used to it." A voice said from behind him. He turned around and saw a somewhat short girl with medium length straight brown hair and hazel eyes. "So I'm guessing this is your first time in the castle?"

"Yeah, I'm starting next year." He said, holding out his hand. "Scorpius Malfoy."

"Nicola Wood." She said as she shook his hand. "I'm a year above you." She smiled as her parents walked in, shortly followed by the Potters.

"Oh, don't worry, Ginny and I have a plan to handle you Chudly Canons this year!" Alicia said, smirking at her husband.

"You guys have never beaten us for the cup before and you never will!" Oliver said, sounding confident, yet if you listened hard enough you could hear he was slightly worried under his confidence.

"Will you guys ever give it a rest? You've been married for fifteen years and it seems like all you ever do is argue over whose quidditch team is going to win." Ginny said. "Besides, we haven't lost a game yet this season and we aren't planning on losing any time soon." She smirked.

"Ginny, is that Scorpius?" Alicia whispered to Harry.

"Must be, I've never seen him here before and he looks just like his father." Harry smiled and walked over to Scorpius. "Hi, I'm Harry." He said, smiling holding out his hand.

"Scorpius Malfoy, sir." Scorpius replied, shaking his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Pleasure's all mine. Have you meet my kids?" as soon as the word 'kids' came out of his mouth, two boys with black hair and one girl with red ran out of the Great Hall. "Dad! Dad! Did you see it? They have a life size ice statue of Dumbledore this year!" the tallest boy said. "Even better than last year when they had the ice sculpture of your head!"

Harry laughed. "Scorpius, this is James," he gestured to the tallest boy, "Albus, who will be in your year next year," he gestured to the other boy, "and Lily." He said, placing a hand on his daughter's shoulder.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Scorpius." He smiled.

"Dad, we should go find our seats." Albus said to his father.

"Good idea." Harry smiled. "Scorpius, you'll be sitting with your parents, so just find them." He smiled, then picked up Lily and walked into the Great Hall.

Scorpius walked in to find his parents sitting at a table with the Weasleys. He found his seat and discovered he was sitting next to Rose. He smiled and sat next to her. "Hey." He smiled.

"Hello." She smiled back. "So, who have you met?"

"I've met the Potters, the Woods, Teddy, and Victoire, that's about it besides you guys."

"Have you met the Scamanders yet?" she asked.

"No, should I meet them?"

"Yeah, they're a nice family, but just to warn you… they're a bit, er, different."

"What do you mean by different?" he asked puzzled.

"They're just a bit weird, but very friendly. If then mention something like a crumple-horn snorkack or nargles just pretend like you know what they're talking about, it's a lot easier."

"What's a rumple horn snorgacks?" Scorpius sounded very confused.

"I have no idea, I think it's some sort of animal, probably doesn't exist." She stood up. "C'mon."

He followed her through the great hall, weaving through the circular table until she found the one she was looking for. At the table a man with greying brown hair had his arm around a woman with long bright blond hair who appeared to be his wife. They were talking to a man with almost black brown hair. He was holding the hand of a woman with dirty blond hair. All of them had a purple tie or scarf besides the man with greying hair. Next to them there were two twin boys with blond hair and a girl with dirty blond hair.

"Guys, this is Scorpius Malfoy." Rose smiled. The parents didn't hear her, but the kids did.

"Hi, I'm Lysander and this is my twin, Lorcan." He smiled.

"You can tell the difference pretty easily, Lysander has green eyes and I have blue eyes." He smiled identical to his twin's. If it weren't for the different eye colors, they'd be completely identical.

"I'm Alice Longbottom." The girl with the dirty blond hair smiled. "Mum, dad, Scorpius showed up this year!"

Scorpius blushed. He had no idea that people actually wanted to meet him. "Hi." He said awkwardly.

"Hello, I'm Luna Scamander." The woman with the bright blond hair said almost dreamily. "This is my husband, Rolf."

"Nice to meet you." Rolf smiled and shook Scorpius' hand.

"Neville Longbottom." He shook Scorpius' hand and smiled. "This is my wife, Hannah."

Hannah smiled and placed a hand on her slightly swollen pregnant stomach. "Nice to finally meet you."

Scorpius was just about to say something when his father walked up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "They're about to start, we better go sit down now." He said to Rose and Scorpius. He smiled at the Scamanders and Longbottoms. "We'll catch up later."

Rose and Scorpius walked with Draco back to their table.


	4. xxxOther infoxxx

**So this is going to be sorta like a way for me to communicate with you guys and give you guys a little background info about the stories and answer any questions you might be confused about that is too long to put in the author's note. Also, if I'm not uploading for a period of time, you'll hear about it here.**

First I would like to dedicate this story to Nicola who kept pushing me to write even when I had a slow start!

I plan on making my regular uploading days Wednesdays.

Love you guys!

Mara


End file.
